The present invention relates to a cleaning system for smoke exhausters, and more particularly to a self-contained cleaning system that can be quickly mounted under a fan opening of the smoke exhauster and automatically cleans the fan, fan housing, and other members of the smoke exhauster in and around the fan opening.
The cleaning of the fans of a smoke exhauster along with the fan housings, grill covers, and other related members thereabout, is tedious, time consuming, and distasteful work which usually requires a worker to stand on an elevated platform and manually clean the above mentioned components with a hand sprayer.
The grill cover is usually removed and cleaned separately while the fan blades are repeatedly manipulated to clean the portions of the fan housing or air ducts obstructed therebehind.
Further, the cleaning residues as a matter of course drain downwards and onto the range or other cooking device disposed under the smoke exhauster. Even when a cover or container is disposed thereunder, some residues are inevitably scattered over a wider area. Moreover, the worker is unavoidably drenched with cleaning residues, further adding to the unpleasantness of the work.
The self-contained cleaning system of the present invention provides an efficient, automated alternative to the manual cleaning process.
The cleaning system of the present invention provides a housing that can be filled with cleaning fluid and quickly mounted under a fan opening by a user. Upon actuation, the self-contained cleaning system automatically sprays jets of cleaning fluid onto the fan, fan housing, grill, and other related members thereabout to affect their cleaning. Cleaning residues are entirely contained within the housing during the cleaning procedure with the cleaning fluid draining back into the housing to be recycled.
Furthermore, the actuating power of the cleaning system can be derived from the fan motor itself, making for a very efficient and economical cleaning system.
Thus, the self-contained cleaning system of the present invention provides a rapid and automatic cleaning of the fans and other related components of a smoke exhauster without concomitant dirtying of the area in the vicinity thereof, and alleviates a user from a tiresome and distasteful chore.